


Sleep It Off

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drinking, Drunk Will Halstead, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Rhodestead, Implied vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: A night of brotherly bonding ends with two idiots asleep on a couch. Will is a lightweight.





	Sleep It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChameleonCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written for these two, forgive me if it's kinda OOC ^ ^"

“Okay big guy, home is this way.”

Jay had invited Will drinking with him, it had been far too long since they’d gotten together for a catch up and, to be frank, Will hadn’t had the best week at work. There had been an open invite for Connor, of course, but Dr Rhodes had opted out of the night to sleep off the shift from the day. It was understandable, the man worked no less than 14 hours per shift so any sleep he could get was a blessing.

“‘S not.” Will mumbled in response, apparently finding his own slurring to be quite funny as he snorted, hanging off of his younger brother. Jay found himself smiling at the fool.

“Is that so? Where is it then?” humouring him, Jay stopped walking; Will tried to do the same but overcorrected, almost pulling Jay down to the floor along with himself. Jay caught him before he got there, hoisting him back upright.

“Nowhere. Home’s jus’ a construct.” Will stated matter-of-factly, beaming at Jay. He wavered in place, leaning heavily on the arms wrapped around his torso.

“Okay, well your house is this way. Connor will kill me if I don’t get you home safe.” Jay pulled his brother’s arm over his shoulders again and let out a small huff of air as Will dropped his weight onto him. Will hadn’t always been the tallest, when Jay got into his first year of highschool he had about two inches on him, but not even a year later Will started his last year and had more than caught up. Jay had stopped growing by the time he enlisted but Will reached his current height somewhere around the age of 23, but Jay couldn’t complain. Being the younger one, the time he spent as the taller brother had been a blessing he was not going to take lightly.

“Connor? Nahh, he’s a puppy, couldn’ hurt a bee.” Will was wearing a goofy grin now, using his free hand to mess with his hair.

“Fly.” Jay corrected, but Will misunderstood, shooting him a confused look.

“Can’t fly, no wings.”

“No-” Jay couldn’t even finish his sentence before he burst into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back. Will watched him the entire time, quietly realising Jay definitely looked more handsome when he smiled. Will saw himself as a little less than average at all times though, no matter what he was told. “The saying, it’s ‘couldn’t hurt a fly’, not bee.” he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, acknowledging Will with a quick sidewards glance and shaking his head.

“I know, but I’ve seen ‘im kill flies. Wouldn’t be true.” he shrugged, and Jay chuckled.

“Okay, okay. Fair enough. Still think he’d kill me if anything happened to you, though.”

“Maybe, ‘m a very good…” he trailed off, having forgotten whatever word he was going to use. Jay briefly wondered if he was going to say boyfriend, he’d had his suspicions after all, but Will didn’t. “I’m a good medicine man...thing.”

“Do you mean Doctor?” Jay offered, trying not to laugh. Will thought about it before nodding and Jay mirrored him, grinning. 

-

Quiet chatter filled the rest of the walk to Will’s apartment block, they went from talking about all the things Will wanted to do when they got back to his house all the way to whether or not Will was going to sleep on the sofa or his bed, with a whole load of wild and wonderful topics between. But when they managed to finally climb the stairs to the second floor, Will seemed to have deflated, fallin completely silent. 

“What’s with  _ that _ face?” Jay asked, contorting his arm to reach around into Will’s jacket pocket to pull out his keys to unlock the door. His brother shrugged. 

“Don’t wan’ you to go home. ‘S lonely here.” he mumbled quietly, watching Jay mess about with his keys before finding the right one. Silence fell as the lock clicked and Jay opened the door, and Jay said nothing until he dropped Will onto the couch, where he’d decided to sleep. 

“I can stay if you want me to.” he settled, turning away to close the door and lock it again. He tossed the keys onto the side dividing the kitchen and living room. Will looked up at him with renewed life, a small, warm smile turning up the corners of his lips. 

“That’d be nice.” He spoke slowly, trying not to trip over his words. Jay nodded.

“I’ll stay then, but that does mean you’ll have to sleep in your bed tonight, I’ll take the couch.” Will nodded, resting his head on the back of the sofa and staring up at the ceiling. Jay took the opportunity to dig through the cupboards in the kitchen and pull out a bag of chips, plain of course, and then ran the tap until the water came out cold. He filled a glass and turned it off again before taking both the drink and the food in to the other side of the open space, passing the crisps to Will and setting the glass on the table next to the sofa.

“Eat up, or the hangover will kill you. Not that you really drank much.” he instructed, sitting next to him and snagging the tv remote. Will did as he was told, offering Jay the open end of the bag. He took a handful, thanking him.

There wasn’t much of a choice on tv, but Will had a couple of films recorded and he settled for the more exciting sounding one of them, putting on Independence Day even though he knew they’d both probably fall asleep before it finished.

And they did, Jay’s head on Will’s shoulder and Will’s atop his. Jay had his arms folded and his hands jammed into the space between his upper arms and his ribcage, Will’s hands were laid in his lap lazily. The empty glass had rolled onto the floor and the empty bag had been folded up and shoved between the sofa cushions to be found some time next year when he eventually decided to vacuum it. Both of their jackets had been abandoned at some point during the night as well, Will’s tossed onto the floor and Jay’s folded neatly and draped over the back of the couch.

Will spent most of the following morning in the bathroom and Jay spent the time right beside him because that’s just what brother’s do; they support each other. Regardless of past conflict or current problems they’re there for each other, they help when help is due and they know exactly when to tell the other when he’s being stupid. Through it all they’re just there, together, and that’s all anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
